Valla error
by makita-green
Summary: es el algo que no si lo esperan hermione se caso con otro adivinen con quien-sonfic-


Nota: se sabe que todos los personajes son de otra que no soy yo esta es una obra casi única (que mentira) bien disfrútenla, si mandan reviuw podría hacer una continuación aunque este es un solo capitulo.

La música es muy variada así que si no saben de todas maneras le hago referencia hay.

**Valla Error**

_Porque no te bese en el alba cuando aun podía_

_, porque no te abrasé la vida cuando la tenia,_

_Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuando te dolía y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia…Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías. _

_Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías... que aquel amor se te escapo que había llevado el día, que ya no me sentía que ya ni te dolía._

_-Me dedique a perderte inocentes momentos que se han ido para siempre me dedique a no verte me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme y me aleje 1000 veces y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte, entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente me Dedique a perderte-_

**_(Tema: Dedique a perderte. Interprete: Alejandro Fernández posdata me encanta este tema)_**

-Ron –lo llamo su hermana desde la penumbra de la habitación – Ron estas bien-volvió a decir

-que deseas-respondió tirado sobre su cama

-ya vamos a cenar Ron vienes-le dijo ella tratando de localizarlo entre la oscuridad de su habitación

-no tengo hambre-le contesto

-claro-respondió y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

-como esta-le pregunto a la pelirroja

-bueno creo que superándolo pero no va cenar-respondió al pelinegro que la miraba

-no me gusta verlo así-dijo triste-quizás deba hablar con el darle aliento

-no déjalo solo- respondió viéndole con preocupación

-si…….. Pero deja que vea hermione cuando la encuentre me va oír, como se le ocurre hacer lo que hizo es detestable – se enfureció el pelinegro de ojos verdes lleno de infinita dulzura que no era otro que Harry Potter el mejor amigo de Ronald Weasley

-ella tiene derecho a ser feliz no podía esperar a que Ron se decidiera a decir cuanto la ama y ella sea feliz,- le dijo volteándose y caminando hacia las escaleras- se le acabo el amor, la paciencia, la cordura, la locura lo que fuera que sintiera por Ron y se canso yo también lo habría hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque tu te decidiste, mientras estábamos en el colegio- le sonrió picaramente Ginny Weasley

-pero no puedo sentirme neutro en esto me duele lo que hizo hermione, creo que la odio-reitero harry

-quizás no fue justo pero la vida continua y Ron tiene que acertar que la perdió y no solo eso la dejo irse poco a poco y el no se dio cuenta estaba confiado con lo machista que es, que ella lo amaba y que hiciera lo que hiciera ella estaría hay. Yo no la apoyo pero tampoco puedo juzgarla-termino ginny

-juzgarla se caso con otro – dijo a punto de un colapso de ira

-ya indique mi posición en esto harry bajemos a cenar- comenzó a bajar

Harry se quedo viendo irse no se movió esperaba que alguien le aclarara lo que estaba pasando que no era cierto que hermione estaba casada con otro y no solo que fuera otro sino Víctor krum, harry y Ron eran aurores y se fueron de misión después de terminar la universidad por 2 años un lapso largo pero no tanto para que su mejor amiga terminara casando con el molesto de Víctor Krum realmente harry estaba tan dolido por la actitud de su amiga que apoyaba 100 a Ron, que ahora no quería ver, ni oír a nadie sobre hermione

-harry- lo llamaron de atrás

-si – contesto volviéndose

-vamos a comer, tengo hambre tu no- le dijo su amigo tan pálido y triste que aunque ponía una sonrisa no se mostraba bien

-claro… estas bien- le pregunto sin poder contenerse en meterse en lo que sentía

- sobreviviré- le respondió sonriéndole más

Aunque harry conocía a su amigo nunca pensó que tendría tanta fuerza para mentir el sentirse bien. Lo admiraba mucho y sobre todo porque no perdía su sentido de humor

**2 años después**

**_Estimado señor Weasley tenemos el placer de invitarlo al aniversario de Reencuentro de Hogwarts con todos sus compañeros de generación, que será celebrado el 15 de julio del presente año._**

_**Esperamos su presencia **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Director de Hogwarts**_

_-_magnifico-dijo tirando la carta por hay

_¿Si la vez di le que? _

_Que me has visto mejorado y que alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado, que los días yan pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado, que no me no me a quitado el sueño y que lo nuestro esta olvidado. _

-será grandioso ir, volveremos a ver a todos nuestro compañeros- dijo harry en el sur de Transilvania ellos se encontraban en plena misión diplomática.

-no voy a ir – dijo ron

-no iras pero – pregunto el extrañado por la actitud de su amigo. Aunque claro quizás el volver a ver a hermione no era algo que deseara con ansias.

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor, si piensa que tal vez muero porque ella no esta que va._

_Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer, aunque pensando bien dile que ya no me vez._

_Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer, aunque pensando bien dile que ya no me vez._

_**(Tema: Dile interpretes: franco DeVita y sin bandera) **_

Habían pasado 2 largos años el se había casado con Ginny, ella trabajaba en departamento de misterios también era auror pero de las oficina. Ron había salido con no se cuantas, chicas pera la única que realmente había captado toda su atención era Luna Lovegood aparte de que ella andaba obsesionada con el desde Hogwarts. Ni harry ni Ron había visto a Hermione desde entonces ella les manda postales en navidad y en sus cumpleaños a ambos quizás como gesto de culpa por lo que paso. Sabían que víctor seguía siendo jugador mejor pagado de Bulgaria y estaba en el equipo Backyn en Inglaterra cosa que molesta de sobre manera a Ron.

_Si la vez dile que ya no espero su llamada y que ya no me despierto en plena madrugada y que ya no la recuerdo y que ya no me hace falta dile que ya estoy curado y que lo nuestro ya es pasado._

-es por hermione verdad- miro interesado en su respuesta Harry

-no claro que no… es mas si la vez dile que estoy muy bien, y que espero de verdad que siga tan feliz como hasta entonces ha sido- termino Ron se paro de la oficina y salio con paso molesto.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ambos.

Después de derrotar a voldemort en 7to curso, la vida era grandioso pasaron 4 maravillosos años en la universidad para convertirse en Aurores y luego los mandaron a su primera misión que duro 2 años de ausencia. Luego de regresar enterarse de que su amiga su novia la mujer que Ron amaba se había casado hace 2 meses y ni siquiera les había avisado, Ron se jugo el todo por el todo al posesionarse en la mas alta cabecilla del ministerio y con esto jalo a Harry, claro para el, era mas fácil el había derrotado a voldermort era un héroe pero Ron era parte de la historia también, aun así le costo mas. Harry se convirtió en diplomático y entro en el Gremio Internacional de ayuda mágica que era un puesto muy digno. Y Ron se había convertido en Jefe del Departamento de Misterio y sub. Director del Juzgado legal de problemas mágicos eso consumía mucho tiempo de Ron, así este se relaciono con la lunática de lovegood pues ella era una colosal investigadora de leyes mágicas y claro una cosa llevo a la otra

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (yo estoy muy bien) que nunca he estado mejor, (mejor) si piensa que tal vez muero porque ella no esta que va._

_Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer, aunque pensando bien dile que ya no me vez._

_Que me perdido y no voy regresar y dile también que aunque me llame no contestare si la vez._

-vamos acaso te da miedo enfrentarte a Hermione-le dijo luna lovegood- eso es muy cobarde y eso que eras un Gryffindor donde existen los valientes- esto ultimo lo dijo muy despacio

-no es eso puedo con Hermione lo que no estoy muy seguro es que aguantar la ganas de asesinar a Krum- dijo tranquilo Ron Weasley en la comodidad de su oficina en el Ministerio de magia Británico

-yo iré y no habrá problema cariño mió, seremos el centro de atención- le dijo muy sonriente

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque no yo se muy bien) que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco a mi favor) si piensas que tal vez me muero porque ella no esta que va_

_Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiendo) se lo voy agradecer(a quien quiere engañar), aunque pensando bien dile que ya no me vez _

-que te hace pensar que seremos el centro de atención-le pregunto curioso ya que esa mujer realmente le sorprendía a veces se decía amarla pero otras veces pensaba que ni loco se casa con ella, como saldrían sus hijos.

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque no yo se s muy bien) que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco a mi favor) si piensas que tal vez me muero porque ella no esta que va_

_Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiendo) se lo voy agradecer, aunque pensando bien dile que ya no me vez _

-bien veras tu tienes 25 años Ron y yo 24 somos famosos por nuestros movimientos acertadas en la leyes aparte de Harry juega un papel importante el haber confiado en nosotros y que estamos juntos es emocionante-le dijo sentándose sobre el y dando un dulce beso a su novio.

-como me deje convencer- se reprimía para si Ron que en ese momento caminaba por los grandiosos jardines de hogwarts y de su brazo su hermosa y orgullosa novia

-ya llegamos mira es Seamos finigan… hola- saludo ella

**_(Tema: De puntillas interprete: Roque Valero aquí en Venezuela)_**

_Dime como yo esconde la luz de mis ojos _

_Cuando te miro sin que tus los sepas _

- si vamos-dijo el tratando de parecer calmado después de todo era un aurores y podía perfectamente ocultar sus sentimiento y ser frió o simplemente parecer encantado.

-hola Ron me da gusto verte- saludo he visto a Deam por hay entremos….o disculpen les presento a Erica mi novia pronto nos casaremos- dijo el presentando a una hermosa joven de ojos negros.

-mucho gusto Ronald Weasley- saludo el brindarlo una sonrisa

-hola Luna Lovegood- se presento igual ella

_Como arreglo, enderezo mis labios torcidos que no se cansan de sonreír _

_Dime como le digo a mis manos que no hablen y a mi silencio que no intente tocarte_

-Weasley- lo llamaron

-hola Neville como estas –saludo el con un fuerte abrazo en cierta forma no era tan malo el volver a reencontrarse con sus compañeros

-Ron gusto en verte- saludos el muy feliz- hola luna valla están juntos eso si es raro pensé que tu y….-pero antes las señales que le hacia luna prefirió no termino la frase.

_Como le duermo el insomnio y apago las velas _

_Como me quito estas ganas de vivir_

_Dime como no escucho todas tus palabras si que aunque sean repetidas yo quiero escucharlas. _

_Como cambio reescribo mi sueño contigo si es tan sabroso soñarlos así _

-hola ginny- saludo una muy hermosa mujer de pelo liso y corto

-hermione valla te ves realmente hermosa – saludo muy sorprendida Ginny Potter

- tu también te ves bien y harry- se sentó a su lado

- OH hermione deja que harry te vea se pondrá muy feliz dijo que llegaría luego esta ocupado pero cuéntame como te va que has hecho- dijo muy de prisa ginny

- bien te diré que uno comete errores en la vida- le dijo

-eso no lo que esperaba oír- dijo sorprendida

- bueno cosas que pasan- le dijo

_Si es que yo disimulo pero me hago un nudo y digo cosas que aun no tengo que decir._

_Y comienzo a extrañarte te veo en todas partes es que ando de puntillas solo por ti._

_Dime por que no lanzo de esta nube si es tan fácil salvarme en tu risa voy de deprisa (voy de prisa) no te asuste y en la lluvia no veas malicia que es la brisa (que es la brisa) me han traído caminado solo de puntillas, dime como puedo hacer, Dime como_

_**(tema: de puntillas interprete: Roque Valero aquí en Venezuela)**_

-y tu esposo- dijo tímidamente

- esta allí saludando a la gente tu sabes es un figura publica – dijo con cierto resentimiento en su hablar

-hola Ginny mucho gusto en verte- saludo Víctor Krum

-valla hola víctor tu ingles es grandioso- dijo sorprendida

- llevo viviendo 2 años aquí he mejorado- respondió con mucho ego

-puedes traerme algo de beber cariño- le dijo hermione

-claro deseas algo ginny- respondió amablemente

- no te preocupesgracias

-te has preguntado alguna vez si el amor se acaba o solo se duerme- dijo viendo alejarse a su esposo hermione

- bueno se que se marchita pero siempre hay cariño, acaso en estos 2 años no eres feliz- pregunto interesada Ginny

- el es perfecto, y eso es quizás lo que me aburre-respondió y la miro directamente a los ojos para que ella no dudara que era verdad

-no amas a víctor-pregunto directamente

-no lo se-respondió sin miedo

-mira es Ron acaba de llegar- cambio la conversación Ginny.

_**(Tema: ahora quien interprete: Marck Anthony)**_

_A quien van engañar ahora tus brazos a quien van a mentirle._

_Ahora tus labios a quien vas a decirle ahora te amo luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada pasaran mil horas en tu mirada solo existirá la ir amándote, Ahora quien._

-mira hermione esta con Ginny- le dijo luna mirándoles

-Grandioso que comience el espectáculo- dijo Ron sin quitar la vista de hermione desde hacia 2 años no la veía, tomo con fuerza el brazo de luna y con paso decidió se dirigió hasta ellas.

_Y quien te escribirá poemas y cartas y quien te contare le contaras tus miedos y faltas a quien le dejaras dormirse en tu espalda y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero detendrás su aliento sobre su cara perderá su rumbo en tu mirada y se le olvidara el ir amándote. Ahora quien…………_

-hola hermione- saludo luna

-hola luna……hola Ron- saludo algo nerviosa ella.

-hola- dijo el- y harry ginny- pregunto muy frío

-vendrá luego tenia que terminar algo importante, siéntense- hizo espacio ginny a ambos

_Ahora quien si no yo me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento escupido, ilógico y luego te imagino regalando todo el olor de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta un beso al alma y un beso al alma y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser._

- oh- dijo luna mirando alternativamente a ginny y Ron- claro porque no saludamos a Deán que esta allá y volvemos te parece- le dijo luna. Savia de por si la incomodidad que le producía a Ron estar en el mismo lugar que hermione y sobre todo porque había visto a krum acercar

-esta bien ya vuelvo- y se fue sin cambiar su fría actitud

_Ahora quien si no yo me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento escupido, ilógico y luego te imagino toda regalando todo el olor de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta beso al alma y un beso al alma y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser_

**_(Tema: ahora quien interprete: Marck Anthony)_**

Casi las 8 p.m.

-hola ron linda noche- lo llamo una voz conocida

- ah si- respondió incomodo había salido de gran salón a tomar un poco de aire

- puedo hablar contigo sin que nos matemos- le pregunto tímidamente

-si de que quieres hablar, porque dudo que allá algo que podamos decirnos harry ya te contó prácticamente todo lo que hemos hecho en estos 2 años- le dijo aun sin mirarla

_Ahora quien si no yo me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento escupido, ilógico y luego te imagino toda regalando todo el olor de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta beso al alma y un beso al alma y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser_

- pues si es verdad solo pensaba que tu podrías tener algo que decirme que harry olvido- le dijo entrando en calor.

-nada absolutamente nada- le dijo parándose de la baranda en que estaba apoyado- me voy Luna debe de estar preguntando

_Oh ahora quien_

- te va bien con luna- le pregunto

_A quien le dejaras tu aroma en la cama a quien le quedara el recuerdo mañana_

- si – respondió

-ella a cambia mucho desde que estamos en la escuela- le dijo

_a quien le pasaran las horas con calma_

-bueno algo sigue siendo extraña pero es divertida, sigue pensado que...-pero no continuo se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una conversación con Hermione ella lo miraba, eso lo enfurecía no debería ser amable con Hermione después de lo ella le hizo.

_Y luego en el silencio deseara tu cuerpo se le detendrá su cuerpo sobre su cara_

-que paso algo-pregunto por que corto su reseña y la quedo bien con el seño fruncido.

-que quieres Hermione- le pregunto con tono tosco

- de que hablas- le dijo sorprendida

_Y pasara mil horas en la ventana se le acaba la voz llamándote ahora quien._

_Ahora quien_

-esto vienes aquí interrumpes mi tranquilidad para ver que me sacas, que pretendes –le contesto con tono tosco otra vez

-yo no pretendo nada, pensé que podíamos ser amigos, es decir llevamos 2 años sin vernos no intento nada- le dijo con tono dolido y casi estridente

-nosotros ya no somos amigos Hermione, desde el momento en me mandaste por un tubo y me dijiste que te casabas con Víctor krum ya no somos nada- le dijo conteniendo el mismo las ganas de llorar, a pesar de que es un hombre adulto el tener una conversación como esa afloraba sus sentimientos que eran muy dolorosos.

_Ahora quien si no yo me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento escupido, ilógico y luego te imagino toda regalando todo el olor de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta beso al alma y un beso al alma y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser._

_Ahora quien_

-entiendo, lamento haberte molestado…yo solo…-sus ojos se estaban volviendo llorosos, ella realmente no esperaba una actitud tan dura de parte de Ron, eso le dolía y sobre todo porque en ese ultimo año se estaba dando cuenta del terrible error que cometió al haberse casado- yo…. No importa… me voy adiós- se voltio ella no podía seguir allí porque no iba aguantar mucho.

Ron sabia que esta vez se había pasado no quería hacerla llorar, "siempre termina llorando cuando hablamos"-pensó el- "siempre terminamos peleando", "después de 2 años y yo sigo sintiendo así frente a ella", "no vallas tras de ella, Ron no seas débil", "que haces detente no lo hagas ella esta fingiendo se caso con otro, no te espero debes odiarla"-se recriminaba a el mismo mientras iba tras de ella por los jardines de hogwarts se detuvieron cerca del lago, una luna menguante se dibujaba en el cielo sin nubes de la noche calurosa.

-hermione yo quizás, no quise decir todo eso, veras es que me dolió tanto, que tu de repente, cuando volví, y te he odiado por estos años, no puedo controlarme, veras es difícil, tu sabes que me cuesta dejar de ser testarudo y orgulloso-le decía mientras se acercaba por detrás de ella, y colocaba sus manos en sus hombros la sentía tan tensa, poco a poco tomaba confianza y frotaba sus manos de sus hombros a sus brazos con cariño y se disculpaba con la excusas mas locas y a veces graciosas (como era el realmente). Ella se volvió y lo miro fijamente, el se puso muy nervioso "no respondas a nada de lo que diga", "planeo esto todo el tiempo lo sabia, se fuerte, rudo, frió"-pensaba mientras ella lo miraba y colocaba sus manos por sus pecho y subía a su rostro

-me odias aun- le pregunto

-como podría-le dijo "idiota lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces"-se reprimió el-"porque dije eso, basta aléjate"

- me he dado cuenta esta noche Ron que cometí un error- le dijo mirando fijamente- no debí de casarme con víctor

Ron estaba anonadado con la confesión, si respondía algo a su favor ella podría controlarlo otra vez y jugar con el, algo que no deseaba, pero si no lo sabría que estaba mintiendo a el mismo.

-por eso hace meses atrás le plantee a Víctor la decisión de Divórcianos- le contó ella

Para Ron era música para sus oídos, pero su orgullo le decía que eso no bastaba después de todo lo que sintió la forma tal malvada en que ella lo dejo. No la perdonaba o tal vez si. Pero y luna donde que quedaba ella- pensó analizando las consecuencia de volver estar con hermione

-yo……- trato de decir el

No pudo continuar ella lo cayo con un beso-se lanzo sobre el y cayeron al césped. Para Ron fue el fin se rendía no podía con eso la amaba mucho, la necesitaba, la deseaba y poco a poco su orgullo se desaperio. Y disfrutaron de ellos mutuamente

----------17 años más tarde--------------------

Es para mi un placer dar un reconocimiento especial a los alumnos por su valor a lo hora de enfrentar el mal aquí en hogwarts el Sr. Weasley, Maickol, la sta. Malfoy, Elena, Sr. Potter, Alejandro, Sta. Lomgbotton, Diana- los aplausos sonaron en todo el comedor de hogwarts

esto están emociante- le comento la Prof. MacGonagall a Grises Marion profesor de Transformaciones

si sobre todo que estos mismo apellidos enfrentar otra vez el mal- dijo el profesor

no eso no Marion el que, Maickol Weasley el hijo de Ron y hermione-se susurro la profesora MacGonagall directora de hogwarts

Porque no siempre fue así

No deja que te cuente…..érase una vez….

Un rato después

bueno lo único que tengo que agregar querida es que de los Errores también se aprenden el de ellos…. Pero que bueno que se arreglo- ambos se rieron y contemplaron la fiesta en el comedor por los acontecimientos

deja que se entere Weasley quien es la novia de su hijo- dijo muy feliz la directora Mcgonagall

que no saben que….- miro asombrado

Por eso digo deja que se entere Ronald Weasley que su hijo pronto aparentara con Draco Malfoy porque estoy segura que de Maickol Weasley y Elena Malfoy lo que viene es boda, ellos si no esperaran 7 años para definir lo que realmente desean- concluyo la directora muy feliz disfrutando el vencimiento de esa nueva batalla

Y Fin

Autora: si quieren saber como lo dije arriba porque llegamos a este final tan tonto la verdad pues tendría que tener publicidad sino, no creo que tenga las ganas de continuar la explicación de lo que paso después del beso por lo demás ya saben que quedaron juntos.


End file.
